Guild line
The Guild is an important element because you will go it often due to his interesting services. To get register as an adventurer, you must talk to the Guild Master (office at the right corner). You have two options : pay 5 000 gold or with your body. Feel free to chose, even if have sex with him won't take your virginity (in case you choose the hard mode). As soon as you are guild member, you have some possibilities : ' ' * you can do quests by talking to women at the office. The middle one give basics quests, the left one give advanced and the right one trigger a quest who take place in Torres (when you finished guild line) * * when you accept a quest, you can't sleep until you completed or cancelled it. (you can cancel the quest by talking to the office girl, but you will pay for it). As long as a quest is active, you can hire some adventurers who are at the right corner. But when you completed the quest, you must spend one night with them. Those companions could be helpful, moreover if you try to achieve relic line's good end A. But you must buy them equipment with your own money. * * You can launch the Hypnosis Line by talking to the men on the left. * * Guild's doctor will sell you medicines and help you if you get parasited. ' ' Some descriptions about companions : ' ' Mhairi is a whip user. She have an average damage stat. Her talent will use TP (it raise during a fight). She use double attack (hit random enemies twice), constraint (inflict paralysis to an enemy) and Snake Dance (hit all enemies). Loki will come with Mhairi. This is a typical « Spell Knight » : he use sword, have some fight skills (double attack, dual attack and triple attack) and some spells (thunder light, flame and flame storm). So he's kinda polyvalent and interesting. ' ' Melissa is a black mage who use staff. Her spells deal darkness damages (one or two ennemies) and she can make em asleep. Due to her high magic stat, you should buff her with a mage ring. Lucia is her slave so she will follow Melissa to your adventures. Her armor and swords can't be take off (and reveal some of her history) but she's the best companion you can have due to her large skills panel. ' ' Note that if you spend a night with Melissa after completed a quest, there will be consequences : your stats and/or Lucia’s one will be affected (good or bad, who knows). And there is a chance that Melissa awaken your Lust skill « futanari » who will give you a penis (some sex scenes will be triggered by this and one quest need this skill). ' ' Here is the quest list you can complete and how to fulfill em : ' ' * D rank : herb collect. Collect 10 medicinal herbs. Those herbs can be gathered at Anvil forest. Note : those items heal 100 hp when you use it. If you gather em for yourself, it can be useful. Reward : 100 g and 50 xp * * D rank : mushroom collect. Collect 10 mushroom. You can gather them too in the forest, at the second zone (with pink slimes). Reward : 150 g and 100 xp. * * D rank : baht cleaning. You must do this quest alone. First, you need a swimsuit. You can buy it in the shop near to the guild. Bath ar at the south part of Anvil City. The boss gonna tell you to clean bath. For this, go trough circles before timer reaches 0. BE CAREFUL : there is soap on the ground. If you walk on them, you will slip and the game will interrupt. You will fail and men will rape you. Reward : 300 g and 50 xp. * * C rank : blue / pink/golden slimes slaying. Kill slimes and gather 15 slimes fluids (one quest for each color). Reward 150/200/300 g and 50/150/450 xp * * B rank : abandoned well inspection (need to confirm the reward) : for this quest, you must go to the City's well. Inside, you will find a naked girl. Talk to her. Monsters will attack. Liliana will be poisoned by an aphrodisiac venom who will make her lost hp each turn. If you win this fight, a second fight will be triggered and Liliana can't move for some turns. This is why you need companions.If you win the fight, you will go back to the guild and you will collect your reward. If you loose, you will trigger an independant quest : succubi's well. * * B rank : parasite eggs collect. Go to the cave at est of Anvil and harvest 10 parasite eggs. BEWARE to the parasite. If they infect you, take an insecticide or you will be parasited and, at last, go to the underground cave. This quest is necessary for the Parasite Line by the way. Reward : 500 g and 500 xp. * * A rank : farm robber (need to check the reward) : you need this quest for the Sacred Beast Line. Check the page if you want to do it. Guild will give you 10 000 gold. Go to the bar, a client will sell you a ticket for unicorn farm (5 000 g). Go to the north and talk to the guard. He will guide you to the farm (for some gold). The man who sold you the ticket will go with you. When you land to the farm, go to the north, at the 2nd farm's part. Go in the first house, talk to the desk guy. You will notice that your money is gone. You have 2 possibilities : * * - you want to trigger the Sacred Beast Line so go to the page * * - You want finish the quest. For this, go outside and check spectators until you see the thief. Talk to him, he will run away. Go to the inn and talk to him again, he will run away once again. Get out of the farm, he will be on the map. Beat him to take back your money. Beware, the fight is kinda tricky if you are low level. Try some lust power for paralyse him. * * A rank : (chinese title) This quest will trigger skooma addiction : you need to talk to the beggar to Anvil poor street. He will kidnap you and drug you with skooma until you will become addict. The, go back to the guild and say the mission is completed. You will find the next part at independant event. Reward : 10 000 gand 2000 xp. Note that this quest will be unlocked only when you finish the guild line ! ' ' After those quest, you should be a senior member or almost (if your not a senior, do more quest or have sex with guild master until you reached it). To trigger the next part, you have to end the hypnosis first part until you have your own house. Then, have sex with guild master. This one will think you are « a model for the guild » and invite you to talk with everyone. Do it, then get out of the guild and come back. A newbie will stand in the hall. Help him 3 times : give him 15 slime's fluid for each color. After this, skip a night. The next day, you will find a dead guard. Go to the guild. Guild master will tell you that the guild is suspected to this murder and they cant keep them activities in the city. For now, you must wear a mask in town to don't be arrested by guards. You must find 3 companions in the forest. Each companion are in a zone : first (with blue slime), second (with pink one) and third (golden one). Talk to them, then go to the east, at the emergency camp (at east of parasite nest). ' ' Let’s check this camp : * at the entry, a man will propose a quest you can do as much as you want : you need to bring back potion, sedative and antidote. * * If you are in easy mode, a hidden relic chest can be found on the left of the house. You can't walk on it so try to find him. This relic will protect you from special poison. We will talk about it later. * * You can sleep in the tenkt * * the doctor is here to, but his stock is kinda limited. ' ' Go to the house and talk to guild master. He wait some provisions who must pass by the mountain... and they are late. So he will send you and give you some explosives. You will easily find where are mountains by the circle on the entry. Go in there. Some bandits are here. Attack em. If you fail, don't worry, you just will spend your explosives. Then, go back talk to guild master. This time, he will send you to a forest (not the slime's one, you will see which one is the good, don't worry). Komsipno, the little guy you helped a little while ago, is missing. ' ' This forest has two parts : the first where there are some wolves. The second is the mercenaries camp. You will see Komsipno. You have to decide if you want to go find him (missing information : what happen if you won't go ? ) and try to infiltrate or not. Pass the barriers and have your way to the right. To go to the building. If a mercenary see you, all of them will rush on you. So it will be hard to reach Komsipno until you haven't dealt with all of them. (missing information : what happen if you lose a fight?) Note that when you talk to Komsipno, mercenaries still wandering and can notice you and rush on you, but they won't fight until you finished to talk to Komsipno. When you talked to him, go back to emergency camp and talk to guild master. He will give you Villa's kee and you are free to use an bedroom upstair. Take some rest. At night, go to the east part of the camp, on the beach, and talk to guild master. Then mercenaries will attack. Go fight them... and Komsipno, the traitor. ' ' You can't win this fight. Even if you injure a lot Komsipnio, he will use a skill who will one shot you... ' ' For now, you are a mercenary's prisoner. The will rape you (if you wear a chastity belt... well... not anymore). Then, they will force you to drink a special poison who will affect you until a game end. When this poison will be activated (once per week), Liliana will automatically drink the antidote as long as she got one (missing information : what if she have no antidote?) but don't worry, anyway, you can easily gather antidotes... but first, let's see the mercenary camp where Liliana is forced to work : ' ' * there is a quest desk. Five quest are allowed, but only 3 will really work. The two others are empty so since you can't fulfill objective, you will be obligatory cancel it. The 3 « true » quests are : herb collect, mushroom collect and wolf slaying (the one before mercenary camp. Kill them and gather 15 wolf pelt). You will gain experience and no gold but antidote. If you cancel a quest, you will be raped by mercenaries (and game some SP by the way) * * once per day, you can talk to a mercenary behind quest desk and, if you accept to have sex, he will give you an antidote. * * You can sleep in the bedroom, but there is a high chance that someone will rape you during this night. If you want a quiet night, go sleep in the jail. * * Camp guardian will bother you if you get out in front of him. If you can't give him a good reason to get out (obey to Komsipno or do a quest), he will force you to play to « catch the sheep ». This game is simple : Liliana will be naked and she must get out before she gat caught by a mercenary. Be discreet and try to get your way behind buildings and barrier. If she get caught, she will come back at the beginning and get raped. If she get caught 5 times, you lost the game and must come back at the house, where you will be raped all the day. If you want avoid « catch the sheep » game, get your way by barrier. ' ' That's all you need to know about the camp. First thing to do : complete some quests to gather antidotes until the quest guy tell you that Komsipno want to see you. You will go to knock at his door and he send you back to adventurers to say them that you escaped alone. Go for it and follow adventurers. As soon as you can, go back to mercenaries camp and go see Komsipno. This time, he want to see you everyday for some sex. Randomly, a mercenary will bother Komsipno so you will have occasion to check the room. After your 3rd inspection, you must go back to the bed and he will send you kiss guildmasters with your semen covered lips. You must find Komsipno's plans to alert guild. You should find them in letters on the table. One of the table's item is Komsipno journal but he won't be useful... If you find plan, accept to kiss guild master and give him message, go get some rest in the upstairs bed and go back to Komsipno ruin his plan again. After 2 successful guild alert, you will trigger the next event. ' ' Mercenaries will drug you with aphrodisiac and they will send you to the guild. You just have to follow the story (no matter if you have sex or no at least) then talk to the guy at the entry. He will send you to the mountain because, once again, an expedition is in late. This time, it will be because of a beast. Defeat him (missing information : what happen if we fail?) then follow him at his lair to get your items back. Note that you can come back whenever you want to have sex with this beast. He's a good SP source. Go back to Adventurer's camp and talk to guild master. This time, he want to make you the new Angel Huntress... for this you will have to fight. ' ' No matter if you win or lose : you HAVE to be Angel Huntress (tank you deus ex machina). But if you win the fight, you will gain A LOT OF XP. If the fight is too hard for you, try to masturbate your enemy, then attack (or heal if you have low HP). After this fight, you will became Angel Huntress, then go back to Mercenaries camp and have sex with komsipno until you can, once again, check his bedroom for some plan that you will give to guild master and get some rest for one night. ' ' During the night, guild master will give you a mission : you must lead a group to Anvil. Go talk to the group then go to the city. On the road, you will be ambushed by mercenaries. You can't win this fight : even if you damage enough an enemy until he got 0 hp, he will stand and fight. So you have to lose and get raped until somebody save you. After this, follow guild master and discover the true plot of this twisted story. ' ' At least, you finished guild line and became guild master's wife. Here is some news : ' ' * the last A rank quest is available (the chinese one) * * you still can go to mercenaries camp take some quests for antidote, have sexe with the mercenary who give you one antidote or play to catch the sheep. Guild master will also give you antidote (as long as you have sex with him). * * The quest girl at the right will give you the Torres quest. Go to Slave line's page to know what you have to do. ' ' Congratulations, you finished Guild Line.